My Special Friend
by BIAK
Summary: -EdWin colección de viñetas- Cliché Nº15: "Vivieron felices para siempre": Es hora de tomar la fotografía familiar. Edward piensa en su nueva familia y toma una decisión. FINAL. -Manga, animé 1 y brotherhood Spoilers-.
1. Mejores amigos que se enamoran

_**Holis n.n ¡Biak de nuevo a la carga! Les presento este nuevo fic—Sí, otro más —especialmente EdWin, una pareja que me ha fascinado desde el primer momento en que ví la serie de FMA—e incluso, antes podría decir—y que por una u otra razón la he tenido completamente abandonada T.T**_

_**Espero que esta viñeta sea de su agrado: Son quince clichés que iré recopilando en esta serie, si les gusta, me encantaría que me lo hicieran saber por medio de un review, los que son mi pricipal nutriente a la hora de escribir ^^**_

_**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

* * *

**1—. Mejores amigos que se enamoran**

Edward y Winry son amigos. Se conocen de toda la vida; tanto así que precisar el inicio de su amistad esa casi imposible: Quizás habrá sido desde que sus madres, siendo amigas, solían charlar tardes enteras con ellos entre los brazos cuando eran bebes; o tal vez cuando ambos, casi al mismo tiempo, empezaron a articular sin sentido algunas palabras que probablemente eran sus conversaciones: suyas y de nadie más, porque no había quién las entendiera más que ellos mismos en el remoto caso de que así fuera.

Son amigos desde siempre, podría decirse: ninguno recuerda algún momento en que no lo fueran. Lo de ellos es una amistad de muchos años que difícilmente puede ser cortada.

Porque incluso aunque no estén cerca, piensan en el otro a la distancia: Mientras que Winry piensa en él seguido en tanto mira la ventana cada noche y se pregunta dónde pueda estar, Edward prefiere fingir que poco se acuerda de su amiga, pero bien sabe Alphonse que en el fondo él lo hace, y mucho: pero no puede retractarse del camino que ha decido seguir.

Al principio, poco le había importado a Edward que Winry fuera una chica. Reían, jugaban, charlaban y se golpeaban como siempre entre peleas y peleas, pero a medida que fue pasando el tiempo, aquello había cambiado. Ella era una chica y él, un chico; y eso se había convertido pronto en una barrera que poco a poco, silenciosamente y sin que lo notaran, les iba separando. Ya no era sólo Winry, era una chica y de sobremanera a Ed empezaba a incomodarle. Así un tiempo se fueron alejando sin razón aparente. Para Ed el hecho de que fuera una chica le había provocado un cierto rechazo—típico de los niños pequeños de su edad—hacia su amiga de la infancia; mas poco a poco ese vacío en Ed fue llenado por su hermano, quien como él era un chico y se volvieron completamente inseparables.

En aquellos momentos, Winry sintió por primera vez que era lejana a ellos, porque Ed y Al eran hermanos, y ella no. Y había deseado ser desde ese instante su verdadera hermana, aunque en repetidas ocasiones le decían que pareciera que de verdad lo era para ellos.

Y todavía en esos momentos, seguían siendo amigos.

Para Winry, Ed ha sido el mismo ayer y ahora: El niñato terco, testarudo e irascible que no soporta que se metan con su altura; un friki a más no poder de la alquimia. No ha cambiado en todos estos años—para variar, ni siquiera de estatura—. Extrañamente, cada vez que ve la determinación en sus ojos dorados, recordándole que le había prometido que la próxima vez que ella llorara iba a ser de felicidad, es cuando ha comenzado a verlo distinto. En el momento en que sus ojos se quedaron viendo su espalda, no como la de un niño, sino como la de un hombre visto desde atrás, es cuando piensa que quizás sí haya crecido después de todo, o que de repente empezaba a verlo de otro modo: no como su amigo, más que eso, pero ¿desde cuándo? Sólo sabe ahora que inevitablemente, lo quiera o no, está enamorada de su mejor amigo, y ni siquiera podía precisar en qué momento habían comenzado a surgir esos sentimientos hacia Edward.

La mayoría de las personas suele decir que la amistad verdadera entre un chico y una chica es algo imposible, porque tarde o temprano uno de los dos se dará cuenta de lo que realmente sienten por el otro no es sólo amistad, sino que algo mucho mayor, siempre dicen suele ser así…. Y que casi nunca termina bien. La mayoría de las veces son sentimientos que se llegan a guardar muy hondo para evitar el sufrimiento y la ruptura de la amistad. Sin embargo, estamos hablando de ellos, de Edward y de Winry: tienen razones mucho más complejas que esas para ocultar lo que sienten por el otro. Y seguramente cuando toda la pesadilla acabe, podrán quizás, si uno de los dos toma la iniciativa, decirle al otro lo que sienten. Pero para que ello ocurra, será otra odisea más por lograrse, y seguramente Al tendrá mucho que influir en aquello, eso es seguro.

* * *

**Gracias por leer**

**Corregido**

**20/10/11**


	2. Los que mucho se pelean, se desean

**_Lamento de verdad la tardanza. Espero puedan perdonarme ^^U_ **

* * *

** 2—. Los que mucho se pelean, se desean **

Toda su vida se la han pasado peleando. Desde que eran niños fuera por causa de un juguete, un juego o bien porque Ed había molestado a Alphonse con el afán de sentirse superior a su pequeño hermano que, según él, le había robado la atención de su madre. En esos momentos, era cuando Winry hacía su aparición, sacando de inmediato el primer objeto que tuviera al alcance para estrellarlo justo en medio de la cabeza de Edward.

Bueno, eso era antes de descubrir que una llave inglesa podía tener mucha más utilidades que las usadas en un taller. Desde ese entonces, esa herramienta y ella se habían encargado de hacerle ver a Edward lo equivocado e idiota que podía llegar a ser.

Ambos se conocen el uno al otro como a ellos mismos, aún así, no pueden evitar pelearse cada dos por tres, incluso mucho más ahora que antaño. Ella porque se preocupa por él, y él porque no quiere que ella se entrometa en sus asuntos. Sabe que eso la haría preocuparse todavía más.

Se gritan, se insultan y ella termina golpeándolo con su llave. No entiende por qué él es tan terco. Él se queja porque ella es demasiado brusca; pero a fin de cuentas siempre ha sido igual y lo sabe, está acostumbrado tanto a ello como a sus habituales peleas.

Otra vez se quedan en silencio, y ese es el momento más tenso: aquél en el cual sus miradas se desafían, una en reproche y otra firme a su postura. No dicen nada porque con esas miradas bastan y sobran las palabras, además no era como si fueran cosas que pudieran ser dichas con las mismas.

Una mirada recriminadora y un suspiro hastiado. Siempre es lo mismo con ellos.

_ "¡Eres tan…!"_ Piensa ella enfurecida mientras sostiene firmemente su llave en su mano momentos antes de que se precipite hacia la cabeza del mayor de los Elric y que este luego lance un grito al cielo vociferando maldiciones que dejarían sordo a cualquiera. Winry lo ha vuelto a hacer para desgracia suya _"Maldita sea…"_ siempre piensa cuando la vuelve a mirar a la cara.

Y otras vez con los gritos y las quejas de Edward **_"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"_** le recrimina a gritos y ella le responde de la misma forma con un **_"¡Tú te lo buscaste, idiota!"_**

A estas alturas, Edward termina por preguntarse cómo era que con tantos golpes en su cabeza no se había terminado por volver tonto—o tal vez ya lo era, sólo que todavía no se daba cuenta— con los ya muchos años que la condenada herramienta acababa por encontrarse con su cabeza hasta la fecha.

Se han peleado toda la vida, por una u otra cosa cada vez, y luego de los golpes se enfrentan con esas miradas tan directas y molestas, y un movimiento en falso podría ser fatal en esa situación. Pareciera que en cualquier momento podría estallar la bomba entre ambos

Y siempre ha sido así, una y otra vez, y otra y otra…

Pero saben que realmente no sería lo mismo sin su peculiar forma de decirle al otro un "_Me importas, y mucho_".

* * *

**Yuuhi5:** Pues la verdad, son muchas viñetas que hacen referencia a un ciclé. Es por eso que podrás encontrarte muchas situaciones de la vida real ;) espero lo disfrutes tanto como o lo he hecho al escribirlo. Gracias por comentar

**Elizabeth Guerrero:** He aquí, después de eones, la actualización. Espero que te haya gustado, ya me pasaré por tus fabulosos fics ^^. Gracias.

**Leiram:** ¡Lei-chan! -la apachurra- te he echado horrores de menos T.T pero que bueno que te haya gustado la historia. Amo en edwin y quería revivir mi amor que con tanto PriWin se estaba llenando de polvo XD. muchos besos y suerte en tus proyectos. Gracias por comentar.

**VeroNeko:** De seguro verás pronto que hará Al, jeje. Qu pena que no te guste el Edwin, aún así, agradezco que leas mi fanfic. Muchos besos y gracias por comentar.

**Aravis NF:** Muchas gracias por el cumplido. Intento mejorar dentro de lo que cabe cada día. Ojalá y sigas comentando. Gracias =D

**Inugami Elric:** Gracias! -se siente inmensamente feliz- bueno, espero hacer que con esto te guste un poco más el Edwin que es una pareja muy bonita, aunque en momentos parezcan hermanos ^^. Algún día continuaré el fic de Pride, lo prometo, ese está en periodo de re-escribirse porque los caps finales no me convencen. Gracias por comentar y muchos besos ^^

**.Motokawa.-:** El amor es más lindo cuando va de la mano de la amistad, mi pequeño saltamontes (sabes que amo llamarte así :D) Haré más EdWin así que no te preocupe, tú disfrutas y yo escribo. Gracias por comentar y un besote para tí.

**barbi:** Gracias amiga, espero poder seguirle pronto. Hace mucho no hablamos, espero verte pronto en el msn. Gracias por comentar y muchos besitos para tí, amixxxx

* * *

**Corregido**

**20/10/11**


	3. El bien siempre triunfa

**_Lamento la demora. No se suponía que tuviera que demorarme tanto en subir el tercer cliché. De veras, lo siento para aquellos que estaban pendientes de este fanfic._**

**Advertencia: _Spoilers del manga_**

* * *

** 3—. El bien siempre triunfa.**

Winry tocó, por accidente, una parte de la piel descubierta del hombro de Edward durante la revisión de automail.

Para desdicha de ella, ese era el más cercano contacto que tendría con él esa noche.

—Listo…—anunció sin muchos ánimos. Los recientes hechos la habían agotado enormemente.

Edward observó el implante de su brazo recién reparado. Hizo algunos movimientos básicos con él para ver su movilidad, y efectivamente, todo estaba en orden. Se frotó el cansado hombro con la mano contraria antes de volver a refunfuñar.

Pero entonces vio la mirada de Winry, y se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien allí.

— ¿Estás triste?—preguntó sin tacto alguno. Él desde hace mucho se había dado cuenta de que ésa no era precisamente una de sus cualidades.

Winry suspiró largo rato antes de responderle. Edward esperó que ella le lanzara nuevamente una eterna queja sobre sus acciones, e incluso, ya se hacía a la idea de ese dolor en la cabeza que recibiría de parte de esa condenada llave que ella aún portaba en las manos.

Para su sorpresa, ninguna de esas cosas sucedió.

Ella ni siquiera levantó la mirada. Ed palideció

— ¿Qué te pasa?—preguntó.

— ¿Que qué me pasa? —le cuestionó, con mirada desafiante—. Por favor, Edward: TODO me molesta: me molesta no saber cuándo te irás ni cuándo regresarás nuevamente; me molesta no saber si te quiero ver partir sin saber qué ha sido de ti o que vengas aquí con el automail destrozado completamente y me des una tonta excusa sobre qué ocurrió ¿Sabes? No soy tonta, puedo darme cuenta de que me mientes—volvió a mirarlo, completamente furiosa—. ¡Todo ahora me hace sentir mal! No sé cuánto tiempo más durará todo esto ni cuándo terminará. Realmente quiero verte a ti y a Al bien nuevamente… pero a veces…

Edward no protestó, y eso le molestó aún más que verla al borde de las lágrimas. Tenía razón, lo sabía, y aún así…

Aún así, no podía hacer nada más que seguir adelante. Después de todo, ése había sido el camino que Al y él habían elegido.

—Todo va a estar bien—le dijo finalmente.

— ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?

Edward sonrió.

—Porque somos los chicos buenos, Win: El bien siempre triunfa sobre el mal.

Ella rió. No sabía si había sido por lo ridículo que había sonado Ed al decirlo o…

O porque ella en verdad le había creído.

* * *

**:: Corregido::**

**20/10/11**


	4. Secreto a voces

¡Feliz día del EdWin japones a todos! Acabo de escribir esta viñeta apenas me enteré y bueno, ¿qué les puedo decir, chicos? he tenido esta colección de viñetas abandonada durante más de un año, y ahora no sé por qué de pronto tan rápido este pequeño pedacito de historia vino hacia mí.

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews en los caps anteriores. Los quiero mucho.

Sin más que decir, les dejo el capítulo

* * *

**4—. Secreto a voces.**

Edward y Winry se aman. Punto: Ed quiere a Win y Win quiere a Ed. Punto

Los dos se quieren, se aman y se anhelan mutuamente. Ella se desvela pensando en él por las noches y él mira al techo cada vez que se oculta el sol intentando adivinar qué estará haciendo en su ausencia: quizás añorándolo como él a ella o quizás odiándolo por todos los pesares que le hacía sufrir. No, seguramente ella no lo odiaba: podía gritárselo a los vientos y aún así él sabría que no era verdad. Odiarlo no iba con ella como la leche no iba con él. Sólo decía que lo odiaba. Nada más, no sentía verdadero odio hacia él.

A veces, ella se preguntaba si él era consciente de lo mucho que lo odiaba, pero no del odio que surge de la empatía, sino del odio que surge del amor y la preocupación: lo odiaba por ser tan terco, desconsiderado, bruto, idiota, ¡mil veces idiota!, fastidioso, indeliberado,… ¡tan él! Y aún así, no podía negar ese profundo sentimiento que día a día, como un vaso que se llena y se desborda, crecía a raudales dentro de su pecho a niveles desorbitados.

Si _él_ lo supiera

Si _ella_ lo supiera.

Pero no lo haría, nunca se lo diría, no ahora al menos. Él estaba demasiado ocupado en estos momentos con sus propios asuntos como para cargar también con sus sentimientos. Sus sentimientos sólo le traerían problemas.

Nadie debía saberlo. Nadie. Ante todos, Edward Elric sólo sentía amistad por su mecánica y amiga de la infancia Winry Rockbell, nada más. Así sería hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Para el mundo, Winry Rockbell sólo veía a Edward Elric como un amigo y un cliente. Solo eso. Así debía ser.

Sin embargo…

¿Por qué todos se reían y murmuraban entre ellos cuando ella le hablaba y le sostenía de alguna forma con palabras o miradas?

¿Cuál era la razón por la que a su alrededor todos cuchicheaban en voz baja y los veían, a Ed y a ella, con ojos enternecidos, cuando de alguna manera se miraban, se hablaban, se consolaban o tan sólo sostenían sus miradas por segundos eternos?

A saber.

Al se reía de él. La abuela le lanzaba miradas indirectas a ella.

Edward y Winry se quieren más que como amigos. Punto. Es una verdad universal.

Edward y Winry se aman. Ya está, así de simple.

**_ Es el secreto peor guardado de toda la historia. _**

* * *

**Gracias por leer**

**::Corregido::**

**20/10/11**


	5. Después de años de no ver, reencuentro

Escribí esto desde hace mucho. Qué extraño era mi estilo de ese entonces. La fecha de hoy (3 de octubre, día del FMA day) y lo del tema del re-encuentro calza tan bien con mi relación actual con el fandom...

Esta viñeta está ambientada en el universo del **primer animé**, específicamente, tras el final de la película que no me gustó para nada.

* * *

**5—. Después de años de no ver, re-encuentro**

Una ligera brisa sopló fresco, susurrándole al oído. Ella cubrió sus antebrazos con sus manos, sin moverse de su lugar de trabajo en un intento de apartar el frío de su cuerpo, sin levantarse a buscar algo que la abrigara. La taza humeante de café la esperaba a un lado de su mesa de trabajo, mientras que afuera se hallaba casi el final del día.

Pero Winry parecía no notarlo. A sus ojos solo estaban ella y su trabajo. Ni el casi final del día, ni el frío ni la taza de café caliente existían en su mente.

No existía nada más que su trabajo ahora.

Levantó la vista cuando otra brisa ligera golpeó su mejilla como si quisiera besarla. Miró hacia atrás y observó tranquila la abertura de la ventana tras ella. En algún momento del día tuvo que haberse olvidado de cerrarla, pero no lo recordaba. Para que finalmente reaccionara ante el frío y dejara las piezas de metal y tonillos a un lado, un ventarrón más fuerte aún tuvo que llegar hasta ella. Molesta porque sus instrumentos habían caído al suelo y desarmado en el acto, se levantó y bajó al piso a recogerlos. No le dio importancia a la abertura de la ventana. El frío no le molestaba.

Desde que Edward había partido hace años, ya nada la hacía sobresaltar.

Y tal vez debería dolerle, pero lloró tanto desde su partida que sus lágrimas parecían habérsele secado, cuando se cansó de llorar por la pérdida de dos de las personas que más había amado de una sola vez, para darse cuenta en ese instante y mirar a su alrededor el vacío y descubrir que se sentía completamente sola sin ellos.

Ahora solo le quedaba vivir. Vivir para hacer su trabajo y esperar a que un día todo terminara para bien o para mal.

Realmente no importaba… nada.

O al menos, eso quería creer. Descubrir que tenía un motivo más para vivir y que amaba con fervor no hacía más que atormentarla con pesadillas de que un día seguramente iba a perderlo también, como a ellos.

Sólo le queda esperar y seguir con su vida. Eso era lo que ellos hubieran querido que hiciera: lo que todos los que amaba deseaban que hiciera de ahora en adelante. Si no vivía por ella, al menos lo haría por ellos ¿quién sabía? Tal vez un día agradeciera a la fuerza que le permitió seguir con vida cuando ellos volvieran.

_ «Volverán, volverán —_se repetía en su mente—. _Ellos tienen que volver»_

No podían dejarla esperado por mucho más. Iba a derrumbarse de un momento a otro por su culpa. Cuando viera a Edward nuevamente le reprocharía por hacerla esperar durante tanto.

Sí, definitivamente eso haría. Ellos iban a volver después de todo.

Y dándose cuenta de que realmente tenía un motivo más para vivir y al que se aferraba con fuerza, que el que ellos regresaran era su razón y sentido, su corazón pareció detenerse. Si hubiese tenido lágrimas en ese instante, habría llorado, pero no las tenía. Su vida se aferraba a ese deseo y su pesadilla constante no era otra que el temor a que ellos no regresaran nunca: que la olvidaran y la dejaran a un lado.

Tuvo deseos de llorar, pero no podía. Sus lágrimas habían ido junto con los seres a los que había llamado "su familia".

Al alzar la vista sobre la mesa percibió el atardecer colorear el cielo: tan normal, tan de siempre. El mundo no se detenía pasara lo que pasara. Ella había comprendido eso con los duros golpes de una vida triste.

Nuevamente la brisa tocó su espalda cuando ella se sentó otra vez en su lugar de trabajo, como si fuera una mano invisible que la invitara a seguirla. Teniendo esa impresión, abrió los ojos completamente y antes de que pudiera volverse hacia la ventana, un viento cálido y fuerte que la inundó la obligó a cerrar sus ojos para protegerse. Al abrirlos nuevamente, allí, en la ventana a lo lejos sobre una colina se dibujó una silueta que ella bien reconocía.

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar velozmente con fuerza dentro de su pecho. Quería correr hacia ahí, mas las piernas no le respondían. Sólo cuando las dos figuras sobre la colina cercana avanzaron y las reconoció con toda seguridad su voluntad se hizo más fuerte y echó una carrera hacia ellos sin importarle ni siquiera que estuviera saliendo por la ventana en vez de por la puerta.

— ¡Edward! ¡Alphonse!—gritó, avanzando hacia ellos—. ¡Edward!

Cuando lo vio sonriendo otra vez, supo que sus lágrimas no habían muerto: sólo estaban en espera de ese reencuentro.

Y cuando finalmente lloró en los brazos del hombre que amaba tras años de no verlo, supo que en ese momento tenía más de un motivo para seguir viviendo.

El brillo de sus ojos dorados se lo confirmó antes de que volviera a abrazarlo con fuerza, para que nunca, nunca, nunca más se fuera de su lado.


	6. Enamorada del hermano de tu mejor amigo

**Estoy en proceso de escritura y re-escritura de las viñetas de este fic. La buena noticia es que tengo todos planeados y los escribo iré corrigiendo las viñetas que está por publicarse y las ya publicadas. **

**Ya para los que pensaban que estaba más bien muerta virtualmente, les diré que he pecado de haber estado en otros fandoms y leseando en twitter y livejournal, sobre todo en la primera XD**

**Esta viñeta está ambientada en la infancia de Ed y Winry. Espero disfruten de la lectura. **

* * *

**6—. Enamorada del hermano de tu mejor amigo.**

Un día Winry le arrojó la bomba.

Estaban jugando a las escondidas cuando con poco ingenio Edward se fue a dar cuenta de que se había escondido en el mismo sitio en el que estaba Winry escondida. Quiso salir de ahí de inmediato, pero Al—que estaba contando—ya había partido a buscarlos. Resignado se quedó con su compañera de juegos en el mismo lugar pensando en que perderían ambos si a Alphonse le ocurría venir a buscarlos ahí.

Winry, que estaba inusualmente callada esa vez, asomó la cabeza por el hueco del árbol en el que permanecían ocultos. Edward se hizo atrás para dejarle el paso. No pasaron ni bien dos segundos cuando Winry retrocedió con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Y con la curiosidad propia de un niño, Edward le preguntó:

— ¿Y ahora qué te pasó?

Winry se aclaró la voz. Sus mejillas ya no estaban tan rosadas ahora:

—He visto a Al. Estaba cerca.

— ¿Y nos vio?

Ella negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—Parece que no nos ha visto—afirmó.

Luego se hizo un gran silencio entre los dos. Edward pensó que era porque Al estaba gritando sus nombres en un absurdo intento de que salieran de su escondite. Se hacía tarde. Y Winry estaba extraña.

Si tan sólo esa vez Edward no hubiera preguntado ese simple "¿Qué te pasa?" se habría librado de los tormentos que le agobiarían los siguientes días.

Winry rodó los ojos y evitó mirarlo. A continuación lo miró alternando su vista entre él y el suelo y finalmente, a los ojos:

—Si te cuento un secreto ¿lo guardarías? —Edward se quedó anonadado. Su madre la había dicho que había cosas de chicas que solo otras chicas entendían. Él no era una chica. Winry lo seguía mirando, casi rogando poderle decir algo que la oprimía. Él pensaba que ya que no había chicas en Rizembull con las que simpatizara tanto como con él estaba bien que se lo dijera. Aunque probablemente no entendiera nada.

—Me gusta Al—soltó de repente la bomba del año.

— ¡Oh!—fue todo lo que acertó decir.

Se hizo de noche y tuvieron que salir. Edward no entendía como sus pasos se sentían tan lento, porque de repente no tenía ganas de caminar a casa aún sabiendo que ya estaba la cena.

Estaba perplejo, ¿Al? No, no se suponía que ella estuviera enamorada de él. Edward en verdad pensaba que se trataba de un error. Ella debía estar prendada a él, no a su hermano menor.

— ¿Hermano?—La voz de su hermano menor lo llamó tras ponerse el pijama. Edward se le quedó viendo un instante, haciendo un chequeo general a su hermano por primera vez. Seguía sin ver lo que tenía Al que no tuviera él.

—Oye—le dijo poniéndose serio. Al se giró a verlo alertado por ese tono desafiante que bien conocía antes de una pelea—. Cuando seamos grandes yo me casaré con Winry.

—Pero hermano… dejemos que ella decida—intentó disuadirlo, ¿cómo podían ellos dos definir el futuro de quién no estaba presente?

— ¡Al diablo con Winry! ¡Peleemos y quién gane se casará con ella!—Y sin decir nada más Edward se echó sobre su hermano a puñetazos. Nunca le había ganado a Al en ninguna pelea y absolutamente nada le decía que esta vez fuera diferente.

— ¡Ed, Al! —Su madre al escuchar el ruido abrió la puerta de golpe, encontrando a sus dos pequeños hijos uno sobre otro dando vueltas por el piso—. ¡Basta ya! ¡Ed, suelta a tu hermano del cabello! ¡Y Al, por amor de Dios, no muerdas a tu hermano mayor!

Tuvieron que parar. No importaba, se decía Ed a sí mismo en silencio mientras su madre los regañaba uno al lado del otro sobre que en lugar de pelearse debían estar unidos como hermanos que eran y esas cosas, porque aunque hoy no hubiera vencedor, mañana, se prometía, mañana iba a poner las cosas en orden, como debía ser.

Winry iba a ser su esposa y no la de Alphonse. Promesa.


	7. Triángulo amoroso

**Con lo de la U se me olvidó actualizar este finde ¡Pero aquí está el capítulo de todas formas para ustedes, queridos lectores!**

**Mi meta es tener las 15 viñetas subidas antes del 3 de Noviembre ¡deséenme suerte con eso! ;) **

**Por alguna razón, pensaba en el primer animé cuando estaba escribiendo esta viñeta. Ha de ser por la aparición de cierto personaje...**

**¡Disfruten de la lectura y recuerden que amo los reviews :D! **

* * *

**7—. Triángulo amoroso.**

Estaba ojeando una revista cuando una de sus compañeras de juegos se acercó corriendo hasta la puerta de su habitación. Lo primero que hizo que Winry volviera el rostro hacia ella había sido el ruido seco de la puerta al abrirse y luego ver a Nelly agitada, diciendo un montón de incongruencias que por las prisas no lograba entenderle.

— ¡Habla despacio que no te entiendo!—suplicó la pequeña Winry exaltada moviendo los brazos con euforia.

— ¡Ed y Al se están peleando frente a tu casa! —exclamó su amiga de golpe. Winry se quedó boquiabierta. En menos de un minuto ambas ya estaban afuera viendo a ambos hermanos Elric cubiertos de hierba, rasguños y barro, si es que no era sangre lo que Al tenía en el labio.

— ¡Ed, Al!—les gritó Winry desde la entrada de su casa. Ninguno de los dos se volvió a verla, estaban tan agitados que sus respiraciones profundas eran evidentes. De un instante a otro, cuando Al la miró e iba a decirle algo—quizás el motivo absurdo por el que peleaban esta vez—, Ed se echó encima de su pequeño hermano a toda carga hasta someterlo. Alphonse se abrazó a sí mismo en el vientre por culpa de la patada que Edward le había propinado apenas bajó la guardia.

Con una sonrisa, Ed exclamó a su hermano, para las espectadoras ahí presentes:

—Gané—pronunció riendo. Su risa fue aumentando en la medida que recordaba algo—. ¡Gané! ¡Es la primera vez que le gano a Al! —Iba diciendo feliz de la vida, orgulloso de su mismo.

Winry se aventuró hasta él y le dio un puñetazo en la cara

— ¡Oye! —protestó tocándose la mejilla que ella había golpeado —. Eso duele.

—Idiota—exclamó Winry, inflando las mejillas—. ¿Se puede saber qué era tan importante de ganar para que te agarraran a puñetazos y patadas con Al?

Ed miró a Al. Al miró a Ed. Y Ed miró a Win. Ninguno de los dos habló.

— ¡Idiotas!—refunfuñó Winry tomando a su amiga de la muñeca y arrastrándola prácticamente hasta la casa, cerrando la puerta de golpe para ambos hermanos.

Ed suspiró. Furioso se fue a casa poco importándole si Al lo seguía o no. Había ganado —no justamente según todos, pero ganado al fin al cabo— y Winry iba a ser su esposa a futuro.

De repente empezó a creer, al recordar el puñetazo que Winry le propinó en la cara, que en lugar de ganar un premio había ganado un tormento.


	8. Enamorarse a primera vista

**Octavo capítulo arriba. Gracias a peqelulu y a yimelxHagarenElric por sus reviews en el cap anterior :3**

**Esta viñeta está ambientada en la época en que Ed y Win eran apenas unos bebes.**

* * *

**8—. Enamorarse a primera vista**

Eran dos pequeños bebes que jugaban sobre el césped bajo el cielo más azul del verano. Gesticulaban pequeñas palabras entre gorgojos y parecían entenderse. Edward balbuceaba alguna cosa y la pequeña bebé Winry balbuceaba otra. Se miraban y se reían. Gateaban y tomaban sus biberones alternando los actos. Incluso cuando Winry estalló en llanto, Ed se puso a llorar aún más fuerte. Parecía como si ambos estuvieran compitiendo por ver quién era capaz de chillar más fuerte.

Atrás de ellos, vigilándolos, estaban sus madres riendo a causa de sus hijos y sus actos infantiles.

— ¿Crees que crecerán alguna vez? —preguntó Sarah a su amiga, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

—Espero que no lo hagan pronto—Trisha acarició su vientre abultado mientras lo miraba con ternura—. Aunque con la llegada de este, no creo que pueda lidiar con dos iguales.

Ambas rieron. De pronto, al ver a sus hijos, a Sarah se le ocurrió algo:

— ¿Te imaginas que pasaría si algún día estos dos decidieran casarse?—Trisha la observó con ojos sorprendidos, considerando esa posibilidad—. La primera vez que se conocieron, Ed le regaló su chupón a Win cuando lloraba ¿recuerdas? No puedo quitarme de la cabeza la posibilidad de que algún día él le vaya obsequiar un anillo de compromiso.

— ¡Sería maravilloso!—sonrió Trisha—. Yo también juré ver una conexión entre ellos la vez que los presentamos, pero creí que me precipitaba mucho ¡Si ambos se casaran seríamos parientas y criaríamos juntos a nuestros nietos! ¿Te lo imaginas?

— ¡Apenas estamos criando a nuestros hijos y tú ya estás pensando en nietos, Trisha!

Ambas rieron. Era tan bonito hacer planes.


	9. Encuentro con némesis

Cada vez queda menos para terminar con la colección ¡9/15!

Gracias a** peqelulu, Miu Furinji, yimelxHagarenElric, Maii. Hawkeye , Kristall Blauw y Arwen **por sus reviews en la viñeta anterior.

Espero que les guste esta viñeta. Sus reviews son bien recibidos. :)

* * *

**9—. Encuentro con némesis. **

Llave inglesa. Un artefacto usado manualmente para ajustar y aflojar tuercas y tornillos. Un artilugio infaltable en un taller mecánico, la herramienta de mano de todo buen mecánico que se jacte de serlo. Por supuesto, Winry nunca soltaba la suya.

Una llave inglesa, cuyo objetivo en la vida era reparar cosas en lugar de destruirlas era lo que venía directo a su rostro, cabeza o alguna otra parte de su cuerpo —si corría con mejor suerte que esa— cada vez que regresaba a la casa de las Rockbell por una reparación… luego de haber destrozado irresponsablemente el automail que Winry acababa de volver a hacer.

Ella por supuesto, no se lo perdonaba nunca. Su llave, tampoco.

— ¡No! ¡Volviste a romperlo! ¡Ed!—gritaba Winry sujetándose la cabeza en un ataque.

No faltaba mucho para que ella y su llave lo atacaran a él después de esa frase. O antes de ella, dependiendo del caso.

— ¡Ya… ese tipo quería hacerme daño en serio…!

— ¡Y casi te mueres! ¡Oh! ¡Ed… tonto! ¿¡Por qué tienes que meterte en cosas tan peligrosas!

Entonces, ella le daba de lleno con la llave.

Pero esa sería la última vez, se dijo, que esa condenada llave le jodiera la existencia.

—Espera—le dijo, anteponiendo su mano a su rostro de niña enojada frente él—. Tengo algo para ti.

— ¿Un regalo? —Parpadeó incrédula.

—Sí…—Alcanzó su maleta a un costado del sofá donde estaba y sacó de ella un paquete. A Winry las manos le temblaron al recibirlo, casi como si reconociera el peso y lo que era sin abrirlo solo con ese conocimiento—. Ábrelo.

No se hizo esperar y desenvolvió el papel con avidez. Dentro, la más hermosa llave inglesa hecha con el metal más tupido y brillante que hubiera visto la estaba esperando deslumbrante para ella.

—Ed…—pronunció, como si él acabara de darle el regalo más lindo y costoso del mundo.

"_Ni que fuera un anillo de matrimonio"_, fue lo que pensó Ed al ver su reacción y no supo por qué de pronto esa idea no le parecía del todo desastrosa.

—Gracias…

—No es nada… —Edward desvió la mirada, sorprendentemente ruborizado mientras ella le sonreía.

Ella no le pegó ese día. No así la siguiente vez que él y Al regresaron para que reparara su obra de arte mecánica.

— ¡Tú! —La señaló con el dedo, justo después de que una llave inglesa volara por los aires hasta estrellarse contra su cabeza. Rabiando, la apartó a un lado hasta que se fijó en el objeto que ella le había lanzado, uno que había esperado no ver otra vez en todo lo que le quedara de vida—. ¿Se puede saber para qué usas la llave nueva que te di? ¡Si de todas formas me vas a golpear con la vieja!

— Ah, eso… —respondió tranquilamente. Ni que fuera tonta y no se hubiera dado cuenta de que la que le había dado era de un material más ligero que su nueva compañera—. Bueno, es muy útil para ajustar tornillos, pero…—Se detuvo a recoger la llave que Ed había lanzado al suelo—. Pero a esta le tengo cariño.

Edward y Al la vieron sin entender.

—Digamos que me acostumbré tanto a usar esta para golpearte cuando rompen el automail que me es difícil ahora golpearte con cualquiera que no sea esta. —Sonrió—. Ven, muéstrame tu brazo…

Llave inglesa. Un artefacto usado manualmente para ajustar y aflojar tuercas y tornillos. Un artilugio infaltable en un taller mecánico, la herramienta de mano de todo buen mecánico que se jacte de serlo. Por supuesto, Winry nunca soltaba la suya. Y sobre todo, nunca soltaría a esa, su némesis, para golpearlo a él sin importar cuantas otras llaves más hermosas le compara.


	10. Polos opuestos se atraen

¡Uf! siento haber tardado en subir este cap. Aunque al menos pude terminar de escribir las quince viñetas para este fic. Solo queda corregirlas y están listas para subir.

Pensar en una idea para esta viñeta fue un dolor de cabeza por un tiempo, hasta que me dije ¿por qué no escribir algo desde el punto de vista de Winry? y sobre celos. Creo que con el tema a Edward le hice pasar un mal rato en las viñetas anteriores ¿venganza? LOL

Gracias a **zelink29**, **Maii. Hawkeye**, **yimel elric** y **Miu Furinji** por sus reviews en el cap anterior.

* * *

**10—. Polos opuestos se atraen. **

—Me habría hecho ilusión verlo. —Fueron las palabras que Rose dijo y que detonaron los celos repentinos de Winry. Alphonse lo notó y se lo hizo saber ¿cuándo se había vuelto tan obvia?

Y de pronto, esa mujer llamada Rose la había secuestrado de alguna forma para llevarla a su casa. No se quejó. Ni mucho menos. Sobre todo cuando esa chica tan bien parecida que decía conocer a Ed y extrañarlo le preparó la bañera.

¡Hace tanto que no disfrutaba de un baño! El agua estaba perfecta y se lo hizo saber a Rose cuando se lo preguntó.

Luego se quedó pensando en el agua tranquila. Rose era una chica muy bonita, con esa piel morena y ese cabello tan lindo. Aunque algo mayor quizás. No tenía ni idea de las preferencias que Ed tuviera con las mujeres, pero era capaz de reconocer lo hermosa que era Rose con solo verla. Además, cada minuto que pasaba con ella charlando mientras estaba en el baño le parecía más simpática y divertida que antes.

Ella tenía buen gusto y clase, lo supo al ver la ropa que le había facilitado para cambiarse y el té que había preparado. Todo lo contrario a Ed, se dijo, que tenía el buen gusto en coma y los modales de un pandillero. Rose era demasiado delicada y linda como para ir con el temperamental carácter de Edward.

Curioso que Ed no la hubiera mencionado antes, o que lo hubiera hecho y que ella no lo recordara, probablemente porque ¿qué otra razón podría tener Ed para ocultarle haber conocido a una persona tan maravillosa como Rose?

Ella le sirvió el té, muy atento de su parte. Y comenzaron a hablar de nuevo, de Ed, de una religión de un dios Leto, de Lior, y de Ed otra vez.

—Ed me dijo "Levántate y camina"

—Mira que le gusta meter el dedo en la yaga.

—Me abrió los ojos.

Winry tuvo miedo de ver. Ver si esos ojos brillaban con amor o no. Miedo de pensar que tal vez Ed la mirara de la misma forma en que ella se imaginaba que Rose miraba hacia el futuro pensando en él. Se sintió increíblemente tonta de solo pensarlo ¿estaba celosa? No podía ser, además, no tenía sentido.

Rose y Edward eran demasiado diferentes, pero, ¿cómo era el dicho ese? ¿"polos opuestos se atraen"?

Tragó saliva e intentó sonreír. No le costó hacerlo, porque Rose era en verdad una persona agradable. Solo que…

…no quería ni pensar qué sucedería si ella fuera la persona especial de su querido amigo de la infancia, al que quería más que a un amigo.


	11. Demasiado de algo bueno

Mil disculpas por no haberlo subido ayer.

Esta fue una de las viñetas más... enajenadas que he escrito. No sé por qué. Me llevó una buena medida de tiempo corregirla.

Gracias a **CATITA-EDWIN** y a **zelink29** por sus reviews en el cap anterior.

Disfruten de la viñeta. Los reviews son bien recibidos.

* * *

**11—. Demasiado de algo bueno. **

—Ahora que han vuelto…—Winry seguía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de felicidad al ver a Ed y Al nuevamente en sus cuerpos. Estaban escuchando los detalles de su última aventura en la sala donde trabajaba con los automail. La abuela a su lado rebosaba también de felicidad al igual que esos dos y ella—… voy a prepararte esa tarta de manzana que te prometí, Al.

Entonces fue corriendo hasta la cocina secándose las lágrimas en el camino. Viendo si tenía los ingredientes necesarios en la despensa, tomando nota de los que faltaban para ir al mercado a comprarlos cuando una mano firme apretó su hombro deteniéndola de su labor.

—No seas tonta, Winry—Edward le sonrió—. Tenemos tiempo, todo el tiempo del mundo para eso.

Era verdad, tenían todo el tiempo para hacerlo. Sin pensarlo, se abrazó velozmente hasta él. Fue cuando lo estrechó sin pensar que se dio cuenta al abrir los ojos de lo que había hecho y al mirar hacia arriba —Ed había crecido lo suficiente para hacerla mirar en esa dirección— que él estaba tan sonrojado como ella, mordiéndose los labios seguramente reprimiendo una palabrota.

Se alejó como espantada. Intentó excusarse pero cualquier intento fue en vano, así como los de Ed. Alphonse, en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina –había llegado hasta ahí sin que ellos lo notaran— se rió encantadoramente de sus intentos.

Al día siguiente, Winry llegó hasta ellos con una deliciosa tarta de manzana hecha en casa a la hora de la merienda. Los hermanos Elric se alegraron. Al sobre todo, porque había esperado años a que ese momento llegara.

Se llevó un trozo de tarta a la boca cuando observó la mirada atenta de su hermano y de Winry sobre él.

— ¿Qué miran?

—Queremos ver tu reacción después de todos estos años—contestó Ed cruzándose de brazos.

—Quiero ver tu cara cuando lo pruebes. Quiero saber si es lo suficientemente buena—añadió Winry, con la expresión atenta en el rostro.

Alphonse levantó una ceja, sintiéndose repentinamente presionado. Abrió la boca y se llevó un bocado de su trozo de tarta a la boca. Los otros dos lo miraron con expectación.

— ¿Y…? —se aventuró Winry

— ¡Está buenísimo! —Y dicho eso, se apresuró a terminar su trozo—. ¿Puedo…?

—Puedes comer todo lo que quieras, Al. Hice más.

Alphonse le tomó la palabra. Ed hizo lo mismo. Winry sonrió, satisfecha consigo misma antes de tomar un trozo de tarta de manzana.

Qué suerte haber hecho tanta tarta…

Minutos después, los tres se dijeron, no volverían a comer en al menos dos semanas. Había sido mucho por un día. Demasiado de algo bueno.


	12. Lobo disfrazado de cordero

Siento no haber subido la semana pasada este capítulo. Pero así es la vida.

Gracias a **Athenafrodite**,** Edwin29** y** Maii. Hawkeye ** por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior.

Disfruten la lectura :3

* * *

**12—. Lobo disfrazado de cordero. **

—Tenemos que hablar.

Edward escuchó la voz de Winry como si fuera el anuncio del apocalipsis. Ya había estado al borde de uno de verdad y había salido victorioso, por lo que no se explicaba por qué esas palabras en ese tono tan serio le estaban afectando tanto. Tragó saliva antes de que al hablar ella notara que estaba nervioso.

— ¿Pasó algo?

Winry se quedó en silencio mirando hacia cualquier lado de la habitación de los dos menos a él. Lo sabía. Algo iba muy mal.

—Ed…

Respiró profundo.

— ¿Sí?

—No me ha venido…

— ¿Qué cosa…?

—El periodo.

—Oh…

No hacía falta haber sido un alquimista talentoso para que ese síntoma no fuera otra cosa sino el anuncio de algo mucho más grande.

— ¿Quieres que vayamos al médico?

—Hice una cita con él está mañana…

Eso fue lo último que le dijo antes de prepararse para ir a dormir. Edward se acostó a su lado en la cama que ambos compartían, de pronto sin saber qué pensar, qué decir. Sus pensamientos golpeaban su cabeza impidiéndole conciliar el sueño. Por suerte Winry había conseguido dormir, eso era bueno ya que el insomnio podría afectarla durante la visita al médico.

Había muchas causas para ese síntoma. Unas peores que otras y si hubiera sido más creyente le rezaría algún dios para que nada malo le estuviera sucediendo a su amada. Nada que pudiera aparatarla de él para siempre. La quería tanto… se deslizó por la cama hasta su lado. Ella se había dormido dándole la espalda y la abrazó así, cubriendo su espalda hasta que sus manos hicieron contacto con las suyas en su vientre y su cabeza quedó apoyada en el hueco de su hombro. Si algún día la perdía no sabría qué hacer.

La idea de tener un hijo no sonaba tan mal comparado con eso. No significaba que no deseara tener hijos, por el contrario, sería muy feliz de tener uno con Winry. Pero la llegada de un hijo precisamente ahora haría que sus viajes a otras naciones quedaran suspendidos indefinidamente. No quería volverse como su padre y abandonar a su esposa y a su hijo mientras investigaba por el mundo.

La miró, tan hermosa, tan indefensa ahora que dormía, tan Winry… si la amenaza de tener un hijo ahora se volvía real, gustosamente iba a abandonar su afán de conocimiento. Por ellos dos. Tocó su vientre plano por debajo de sus manos. Ahí. Sonrió.

La vida tendría que ser tan hermosa siempre como en ese momento.

A la mañana siguiente acudieron a la visita médica. Sus segundos temores fueron confirmados.

Winry miró hacia él cuando el doctor le dio la noticia. Estaba embarazada. Él jamás había sentido tal mezcla de sensaciones dispersas dentro. Ni siquiera cuando estaba recuperando el cuerpo de Alphonse. Miró a Winry tal como ella lo estaba mirando. Y sonrieron.

Edward supo en ese instante que la iba a proteger de cualquier peligro, a ella y a su hijo en su vientre. Fue la silenciosa promesa que hizo mientras salía con Winry de la consulta médica.

Al llegar a casa algo raro tuvo que haber ocurrido. Esperaba que se volviera histérica, pero no lo hizo. Se quedó callada y se ensimismó en su trabajo en el taller. De alguna forma, aunque temía que ella le gritara, ahora estaba deseando que le dijera aunque fuera alga sobre el tema.

_«Está hormonal»_, se dijo. No había nada que temer.

Luego comenzaron las nauseas, los vómitos, los mareos y las cambios hormonales. Sobre todo los cambios hormonales.

—Creí que estarías feliz de tener un hijo conmigo. —Quizás sonó un poco más brusco de lo que hubiera querido.

Winry lo miró, fulminándolo.

—Idiota—le explicó mientras disponía del servicio para la cena—. ¡No podría estar más feliz por eso!

Abrió la boca para preguntar más, pero ella se le adelantó.

— ¿Sebes que durante el embarazo no podré estar cerca de mi taller porque podría dañar al bebé? He estado haciendo algunos cuantos planos y notas mientras me ocupo de hacer contactos en Dubblit para asegurarme de que mis clientes puedan recibir su mantenimiento correctamente mientras esté embarazada. ¡Todo tardará más de un año! ¿Sabes cuánto te odio por hacerme esto Ed? No más de lo que te amo, puñetero idiota. ¡Lejos de mis automails por tanto tiempo!

Ed quiso reírse y darle un fuerte abrazo, pero ella se apartó de su agarre.

—Prepárate la comida tú mismo, grandísimo tonto.

Sí, cómo odiaba los cambios hormonales que la hacían pasar de un inocente corderito al que quería proteger al lobo feroz. Realmente los odiaba. Mucho.


	13. Como dos gotas de agua

Gracias a **Athenafrodite**, **Edwin29** y **Miu Furinji** por sus reviews en la viñeta anterior :)

¡Feliz Navidad a todxs!

* * *

**13—. Como dos gotas de agua. **

Winry trató de asomarse por la puerta para ver, pero no pudo. Su esposo la tomó de los hombros y la echó suavemente hacia atrás en la cama pese a sus protestas

— ¡Pero…!

—Nada de peros. Descansa—le dijo Edward sonriendo. Winry frunció el ceño viendo que él no la iba a dejar trabajar.

—Estoy perfectamente.

Ed retrocedió, serio.

—El doctor dijo que tienes que guardar reposo. Tienes un embarazo delicado. —La arropó con una manta antes de dar por zanjado el asunto. Su esposa no protestó pues sabía que él tenía la razón—. Volveré en un instante con tu merienda. Y antes de que preguntes te diré inmediato que de esta cama no te mueves a menos que tengas que ir al baño.

—Edward…

Ed despareció por la puerta mascullando cosas como lo difícil que era ser padre en estos días.

Winry se echó para atrás, relajando el cuello mientras su cabeza descansaba en la almohada. Miró al techo y dio un ligero vistazo a la ventana para ver el cielo azul. ¿A quién se le ocurría embarazarse siendo todavía joven? Extrañaba sostener sus herramientas, extrañaba los cables de los automails conectándose a los nervios y…

— ¿Mami?

Winry miró hacia la entrada de la habitación a su pequeño hijo asomándose por la puerta. Le sonrió para transmitirle tranquilidad. Su pequeño, aliviado de verla sonreír, le devolvió la sonrisa. Se apresuró en ir a su lado subiéndose a la cama y sentándose junto a ella.

—Papi me pidió que vigilara que te quedarás aquí—le indicó, hinchando el pecho orgulloso de que su padre le hubiera encargado tal misión.

En ese instante, antes de que pudiera responderle algo a su pequeño, se oyó el ruido escandaloso de las ollas y sartenes cayendo al suelo y un "Lo siento" largo proveniente de Edward después de que sucedió. Suspirando pesadamente, intentó levantarse para ir a ayudarlo con la cena cuando la pequeña mano de su hijo Edwin la detuvo.

—Papi me dijo que quería que te quedaras aquí. —La miró con decisión. Con una determinación poco propia de un niño de su edad para algo así.

Winry se detuvo un momento para mirar a su hijo. Ojos dorados, pelo rubio y esa mirada. Era como estar viendo a su padre hace años atrás otra vez.

Eran como dos gotas de agua. La genética era increíble. Se preguntaba si el que estaba por venir se parecería también tanto a su padre, si a ella o tal vez tendría rasgos semejantes con los dos. O si se parecería a alguno de sus abuelos, o a la bisabuela Pinako…

— Yo no me comí la tarta de manzana, mami. —Se defendió Edwin al ver que su madre se le quedó viendo por tanto tiempo. Probablemente había descubierto por alguna evidencia en su cara de lo que había hecho con el postre. Su madre tenía un poder mágico para descubrir esas cosas.

Ella le sonrió. Esperaba con toda su alma que ese fuera el único acto osado que su pequeño cometiera en la vida; pero sabía que si la mitad de su sangre era la de Edward y se parecía tanto a él, probablemente le diera serios dolores de cabeza más adelante.

Ed apareció por la habitación luego de un rato con la cara y la ropa llena de comida embarrada.

—La cena tardará un poco más de lo esperado… tendrán que esperar un poco—se excusó.

Winry se rió. Miró a su hijo, luego a su esposo y por último a su hinchado vientre.

Sí, definitivamente podría lidiar con un tercero, se dijo a sí misma en secreto.


	14. El amor lo conquista todo

Primeramente, quisiera pedir disculpas por no haber actualizado este fanfiction desde el año pasado, pero aquellos como yo que viven en Chile y están en la universidad sabrán los líos que se han hecho por las clases estos últimos dos meses. En fin, que estoy tan muerta ahora mismo y antes sobre todo que todo el tiempo libre que tenía prefería usarlo para dormir un poco. Lamento las molestias.

Gracias a **Edwin29** y **Yimel Elric** por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior.

Esta es la penúltima viñeta. Aquívolvemos a ubicarnos en el arco final de la serie, en el momento antes de que Edward le pidiera matrimonio a Winry.

Espero les guste tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndola. :)

* * *

**14—. El amor lo conquista todo. **

No se suponía que tuviera que ser así.

De hecho, no debía ser ni remotamente de esa forma.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, Dios, tenía que pasarle eso a él? Se suponía que esa debía ser una noche perfecta, la noche más perfecta de todas ¿y qué ocurría? Veamos; un pequeño repaso mental para ver cuál de todas las opciones había hecho de esta cita un desastre:

Primero, el cine. Antes de eso, incluso. Había sido tan embarazoso esperar a que Winry estuviera lista para salir con él que cuando la vio casi se quedó sin habla por lo perfecta que se veía. Luego, cuando llegaron al cine en coche, ella le dijo "¡Hey! Escoge tú lo que vamos ver" y como no era tonto en lo absoluto, porque ella debió haber visto el cartel promocional de un documental sobre alquimia al lado de una sosa película romanticona, eligió lo segundo. Sí, hasta ahí todo muy bien.

Solo que se quedó dormido a mitad de la película. Y al parecer, roncando.

Ella tuvo la delicadeza de darle un codazo en las costillas y decirle "Ya se terminó la película, dormilón". Se quedó rojo de la vergüenza. ¡Qué idiota había sido! ¡Había perdido muchos puntos con eso!

Iba a invitarla a comer algo para disculparse y recuperar esos puntos y aunque ella accedió, no lograron encontrar ni un restaurante que valiera la pena, que diera el ambiente propicio, porque por él todo estaba bien mientras hubiera de comer, pero ese no era el punto ahora.

Así que resignado, regresó con ella al auto. Deseaba que en casa pudieran comer algo cuando volvieran y no hubiera nadie más ahí. Esperaba, aunque parecía querer demasiado.

El auto se detuvo.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Ed?

Rápidamente al ver el medidor, se sintió el idiota más grande de todo el mundo al no entender nada.

—Ni idea.

Este era al momento propicio para salir del auto, abrir el capó y ver qué estaba mal con esa condenada máquina infernal. Pero como él era casi un inútil en ese campo y ella era una mecánica experimentada, todo estaba marchando de lo peor. Se suponía que el galán debía ser él, no ella y él su damisela en apuros. Vida del demonio.

Y para empeorar, cuando Winry iba a bajarse del automóvil para darle una revisión a esa infernal máquina, se largó a llover.

Perfecto. ¿No podía ponerse peor?

No era un desafío para que las luces de la calle y la calle entera se quedaran a oscuras. Se odió a sí mismo por siquiera haber pensado en esa posibilidad.

Winry se volvió a ajustar el cinturón de seguridad en el asiento del copiloto. Al menos aún tenía la decencia y el privilegio de ser el conductor, pensó Ed, así que no todo estaba perdido.

—Temo que la abuela y Al se preocupen si no volvemos y piensen que nos ha pasado algo. —Le dio una significativa mira a Edward—. Aunque nos haya pasado algo, de hecho.

Edward tragó saliva.

—No creo que se preocupen por eso.

— ¿Por qué?

Carraspeó antes de hablar.

—La abuela y Al no están en casa…

— ¿¡Cómo?

—Le pedí a Al que acompañara a la abuela a Dublith a comparar repuestos para el taller hoy, con el objetivo de que la casa estuviera vacía ya que _probablemente_ al volver estaríamos muy ocupados _queriendo hacer algo_.

— ¿Queriendo hacer qué…? —Luego, sonrojándose, pareció entender el mensaje en medio de la oración—. Oh…

—Sí…

Incómodo silencio.

—Idiota… —suspiró Winry.

Ya. Lo era: era de hecho el idiota más tonto del planeta. Se suponía que esa debía ser la noche, ¡_la noche!_ ¡Y lo había echado todo a perder! Para colmo de males, tenía que irse al día siguiente y no volvería a verla en un buen tiempo. Ya habían pasado dos años desde que la pesadilla terminó y aún era incapaz de llegar a segunda base con la chica que quería desde siempre.

—Grandísimo idiota. —Winry refunfuñó ¿sonrojada? Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad. Levantó los brazos y se quitó la camisa por encima.

Edward se quedó perplejo.

— ¿¡Qué carajo haces?

—Bueno, ¿este era el plan, no?—Se sonrojó, tanteando el broche del sujetador por detrás—. Y creo que estaremos un buen rato aquí hasta que deje de llover y podamos mover el coche…

—P-pero…—Edward movió los brazos. Su sonrojo debía verse de lo más estúpido a los ojos de su chica. Pensando en la situación, su primera vez ¿en el automóvil? —. No es lo ideal.

— ¿Y cuándo ha sido algo normal en nuestra vida? Ed, si quieres podemos dejarlo para después. —Buscó con la mirada bajo el asiento la camisa que se había quitado hace un instante ya que su novio no quería hacer nada y hacía demasiado frío para seguir así.

Edward tragó saliva e hizo el acopio de todo su valor para sostener la mano de Winry, mirarla a los ojos mientras le hablaba, tratando de que los nervios no lo dejaran mudo:

—Vamos a hacerlo.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Será fabuloso.

Lo siguiente que Edward recordó es que Winry se lanzó por sus besos. Y después de eso, que ambos se movían entre tropezones hacia el asiento de atrás con la ropa a medio sacar.

Luego, todo fue de mejor a increíble.

Edward sintió más que nunca la seguridad sobre algo: mañana mismo iba a pedirle a Winry que se casara con él. El cómo iba a ser el siguiente dilema, cuando no estuviera tan ocupado adivinando cómo diablos funcionaba eso de hacer el amor.

Esto no era en lo absoluto un mal momento.

Al final, el amor lo conquista todo, incluso la adversidad.

Y eso él y ella bien lo sabían, siempre iban a recordarlo.


	15. Vivieron felices para siempre

Esta es la última viñeta de la tabla y tengo esa sensación de cosa acabada atorada en el pecho. Pero todo tiene un final y este es el de esta colección.

¡Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me acompañaron en el transcurso de esta colección y me dieron ánimos mientras la escribía! : D

Agradecimientos a **Edwin29**, **midori mitzuki 2**, **Athenafrodite** y **Yimel Elric** por sus reviews en la viñeta anterior.

Esta última viñeta está más ambientada en la última fotografía, pero versión Brotherhood. Ya se enterarán por qué me pareció más correcto dejarlo así cuando lean :D

Espero que disfruten de esta última tanto como a mí me hizo ilusión escribirla.

* * *

**15—. Vivieron felices para siempre. **

Era una suerte que Al y Mei estuvieran ahí para ayudar con la reinauguración del atelier de Garfield. Ahora estaba todo listo para que el negocio volviera a funcionar para sus clientes.

—Aún me quedan unas pocas semanas antes de volver al trabajo, Ed—le explicó Winry a su esposo al ver que ella ya se emocionaba con la idea de volver a su antiguo trabajo—. Todavía tengo que cuidar de la bebé.

Pero Edward sabía que ella moría por volver a trabajar en el taller. Más que cualquier otra cosa, quizás lo único que estaba por sobre eso en sus prioridades eran sus hijos a los que quería más que a nada en el mundo.

Paninya propuso que se tomaran una foto para conmemorar el momento.

—Será maravilloso. —Winry miró a Edward a los ojos, cargando al bebé—. Nunca nos hemos tomado una foto los cuatro juntos.

—Ni de la nueva familia Elric—añadió Al tomando a Mei de los hombros. Ella le mostró una sonrisa que él le devolvió.

Paninya ajustó la cámara y antes de iniciar la cuenta regresiva les hizo a todos una seña para que posaran.

Edward pensó un instante antes de decidir hablar, pero al hacerlo estuvo completamente seguro de sus palabras:

—Cuando volvamos a Rizembull y tengas que atender tu taller y pases horas y horas trabajando en tus automails, yo cuidaré de nuestros hijos.

Sonrieron para la fotografía. Él tomando a su hijo en brazos tal como su padre lo había hecho con él en la foto familiar de antaño y su esposa cargando a la pequeña. A Winry todavía le daban vueltas las palabras que él le había dicho antes de que el flash apareciera.

—Eres buena en eso. Ayudas a la gente a seguir adelante. Es tiempo de que te devuelva la mano. —continuó. Volvió a sonreírle—. Después de todo, nos es como si quisiera hacer algo más que estar con mi familia y ver cómo crecen durante los próximos años.

—Ed…

—Aunque será un lío. Cuando estos dos se hagan grandes, quieran aprender alquimia con sus tíos y tengamos que dejarlos ir a Xing los veranos. Supongo que podremos descansar un poco y pasar el tiempo juntos. —No quería insinuar nada, pero sus cejas levantadas los decían todo.

—A menos que quieran ser mecánicos como su madre. Y podrás decirle adiós al tiempo de calidad con tu esposa.

—Aguafiestas…—dejó a su hijo en el piso para que fue a jugar con sus tíos, mientras fingía indignación.

—Te amo, Edward.

Eso lo descolocó un poco.

—Yo también te amo, Winry.

No podía estar enojado demasiado tiempo con su esposa.

Esto era tan solo una pequeña parte de su vivieron felices para siempre.

**FIN**

* * *

**Hasta la próxima ;D**


End file.
